


[Podfic] Three Fairy Tales, One Prince

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tales, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic ofThree Fairy Tales, One Princeby Tryslora.Author's Summary:Fairies have a sense of humor. Stiles does not appreciate the fact that Derek is amused.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readbythilia (thilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three Fairy Tales, One Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817440) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> Recorded for Thilia as a prize for getting a triple bingo in Podfic_Bingo. Congrats! Many thanks to Tryslora (as always) for giving blanket permission to record podfic. ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/three_fairy_tales.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:56 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/three_fairy_tales.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 7.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic_bingo/prizes/three_fairy_tales.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 4.6 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
